pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Wu
Sir Wu was the Heavenly Centipede from Ancient Wu Kingdom. Appearance Sir Wu was a centipede. It was purplish black and looked incredibly hideous.Ch. 976 It could transform into a teenage boy dressed in a white robe. The color of his teeth was black.Ch. 977 Personality Because of the hatred between the three Ancient Kingdoms, Heavenly Centipede hated Resentful Wei.Ch. 995 Sir Wu considered cultivators from True Worlds as inferior.Ch. 997 Background Sir Wu was a rogue cultivator, but he was affiliated with the four Great True Worlds.Ch. 979 History Book 4 When the fifth kiln was activated, a sea of fire spreaded out from the inner parts of Divine Essence Star Ocean. As Reverend Zi Long travelled to there on his crimson dragon, Sir Wu joined him. They decided to work together in the fifth kiln. Then Sir Wu noticed Nine Frail Darknesses and other cultivators. When Reverend Zi Long said, they are servants of Kalpa Lord Dao Chen, Sir Wu only took a catwoman. Few days later, they ran into Zhu You Cai, Huo Kui, Huang Mei and Su Ming in the body formed by Xuan Family's supreme treasure before the fifth kiln. Su Ming noticed Sir Wu had Dao Kong's catwoman. After purple flames disappeared, they all charged towards the huge green kiln. Huang Mei and Zi Long entered first. They made a bet, who will be next.Ch. 980 As Su Ming was third inside, Zi Long won the bet. Xuan Shang gave Su Ming Fire Warding Cores, but they didn't help much and the body formed by the treasure was damaged. The rest joined them inside and they all rested.Ch. 981 When the black flames went away, asleep Fire Spirits appeared inside the kiln.Ch. 982 When they awoken, everyone sped to the Spirit Trudging Platforms.Ch. 983 Su Ming came out from Treant Ta Luo's dimension to the Spirit Trudging Platforms on the third border, where Reverend Zi Long and Huang Mei were already waiting. Some time later, Zhu You Cai and Sir Wu appeared and they were suprised that Su Ming was already there before them. When Sir Wu was biting a catwoman again, Su Ming had a killing intent coming from his soul.Ch. 991 When Huo Kui's Nascent Divinity appeared, everyone but Su Ming was suprised. Sir Wu had malicious and greedy feelings, because Nascent Divinity of cultivator in Mastery Realm had many uses. Huo Kui cunningly asked Su Ming for protection, placing Su Ming in danger from others.Ch. 992 Su Ming swore an oath to protect him. Then they all entered dimension again, going towards next level. As everyone disappeared from the Spirit Trudging Platforms, Sir Wu came back and entered the same dimension as Su Ming and Huo Kui, but they knew about it and staged a fight to lure him.Ch. 993 Sir Wu was watching their fight and he knew that it was fake. As Huo Kui was getting injured more and more, he started thinking that Su Ming is fighting for real and he wanted to injure Huo Kui on purpose. Sir Wu figured out that Su Ming lied to Flame Fiends' Progenitor about faking and was really tried to weaken him. As Su Ming made a powerful attack, Sir Wu, turned into a centipede, made a move.Ch. 994 At that moment, Su Ming used all his power and even Long Hai's power to attack Wu. The Heavenly Centipede wanted to escape, but Resentful Wei blocked it with its flames. As Heavenly Centipede recognized it as the manifestation of Ancient Wei's soul, it understood its hatred towards it. After that, Huo Kui was wary of Su Ming's diabolical schemes. Heavenly Centipede was wounded because of a punch with power of the peak of Mastery Realm. It was apologizing to Su Ming, but in return it was only attacked. Heavenly Centipede was in dire situation and was forced to call upon Spirit of Wu. Descending power of Ancient Wu, woken up many Fire Spirits.Ch. 996 Sir Wu was all in golden light and he summoned the golden blade. Huo Kui or Su Ming didn't matter to Sir Wu, only the Resentful Wei was worthy of his attention. Huo Kui recognized him as an Immortal from the Higher Kingdoms. The resentment towards the universe reached its peak when the Resentful Wei saw a blood descendant of Ancient Wu. Sir Wu used Crack the Heavens divine ability at the Resentful Wei. It casted a glance as farewell and charged towards the slash. The Resentful Wei was gravely injured. When Sir Wu was about to make second slash, Su Ming remembered his promise to the Resentful Wei. His own body came out of the body formed by Xuan Family's treasure. He injected himself with the God Ascension Nectar from the poisonous wasp. Su Ming fused his all clones together and used the Art of his Life Cultivation, the Flames of Summer to fight against the golden blade. After the world roared, Su Ming was severely injured and Wu was reduced to mere skin and bones. Su Ming used his Destiny divine ability, but he could not change the trajectory of time for the golden blade. Then he used another transformation of Destiny. He turned from boy into a teenager and he could use the power of Mastery Realm for three breaths. After their clash, golden light on Sir Wu was dull. He wanted to use another skill, Split the Earth, but he had already burned all of his blood and his body plummeted to the ground.Ch. 998 After the battle, Fire Spirits came out from underground. Su Ming hid the Resentful Wei into his storage bag. Fire Spirits started chasing only Huo Kui and the body formed by treasure, which was controlled by Xuan Shang. Su Ming was ignored by Fire Spirits and he charged after body of Wu, to get storage bag with catwoman inside.Ch. 999 Powers Sir Wu was in the Mastery Realm. With his blood, he had access to the power of Ancient Wu. He could call upon Spirit of Wu. It allowed him to summon the golden blade. By activating the power of Ancient Wu within his blood, he managed to bring forth only a certain amount of power from that blade. Crack the Heavens makes a slash with a golden sword summoned with power of Ancient Wu. Split the Earth is another divine ability using power of Ancient Wu. Quotes "Filthy ants of Lower Realm, thou dost dare fight against the mighty Wu?" Reference List Category:Mastery Realm Category:Ancient Wu Kingdom Category:Male Characters Category:Characters